Bernice Branner
Personality Bernice is respectful but rebelious. She is chatty and inlove with Christopher. Bernice is also very agressive and intelligent. Discovering the Hotel "What is this place? This is so cool!" Bernice loves the hotel. The only person that is nice to and trusting in her is her newly met father, Sean Branner. When she hears that Christopher and the others are offered the Mir task, she immediately wants in. Powers and Abilities *She can control objects with her mind *She can turn into an owl *She can battle like a natural *She can become invisable Mir task Although Lorie is the only girl allowed to join, Bernice sneaks along with the fellowship, but soon gets caught. She has to persuade Christopher, Rich, and Derek to let her tag along. She is a well fighter. The dark caves They all enter the dark caves in order to get to the river. They all split up not knowing where they were going, or what could be in there. In the dark, Bernice was bit by Olanos, a venomous monster. Bernice screamed, and while Christopher, Lorie, Josh, Derek, and Rich were looking for her, Olanos was slobbering out poisonous venom and pus into his bite. Christopher and Rich find Bernice, while Josh and Derek wrap the still alive Olanos and carry him away. Bernice falls into a deep sleep, and once they all see Olanos, they decapitate him. The venom travels through Bernice's bones, it was clear that her wisdom saved her from dying, but the venom perminately changes her eye color from green to gray. It is a scar thathow s the venom was taking over her until wisdom saved her. Relationships Love Christopher: Bernice has always had a crush on Christopher. Christopher has been her best friend for years, not knowing their mothers set them together as friends because they were both special. She swears to protect him, and is his female bodyguard. Josh: Josh is Bernice's best male friend next to Christopher. They go out for a little while. They break up because he cheated on her. Derek: Derek gets along with Bernice just fine. He hits on her, and she even thinks about asking him out. She cries when he dies. Weapons and Item's' 'Magical Items' *'Memory Swappe: 'Memory Swappe is a spraying liquid that erases a memory from whoever sniffs or smells it. *'Lipstick Knife: '''A lipstick tube that appears to be a 10 inch blade when the bottom is turned. *'Sean Branner's Lucky Fleece: A gift from Sean Branner that is said to provite luck and support from those who died fighting bravely/ *Mask Helm: A masquerade mask that turns into a Greek mowhawk warrior's helmet once it is put on. '''Weapons *'Swinger: '''A gold and hot pink 2 and a half feet long sword. *'Bow and Arrow''' *'Axe' *'Mini Crossbow' *'Wooden Sheild' 'Other Items' *'Circlet: '''Golden' leaf-style circlet that fits the forehead of a female survivor. *'Black cap: '''Black floppy Mossy Oak cap passed down from Bernice's materal grandmother. *'Diamond Bracelets: Gift from Shelby Swan. Physical Appearence Bernice started out with emerald green eyes, but Olanos bit her, making her eyes turn gray. She has short extra-curly black hair that gets longer throughout the series. Bernice has olive skin, just like the Branner twins and Christopher. She has a small curly streak of royal silver in her hair. Her gray eyes can changes tints and shades on gray or silver based on her mood. She is attractive to Christopher Dumore, Josh Garlan, Derek Keven, and Rich Stanley. Film Adaptation Bernice Branner appears to be portrayed as a bit younger and shorter. She is portrayed in tthe films, by an actress, who is actually blonde so had to die her hair black and curl it. Clarry is in most parts of the two movies that have come out so far.